


Summertime Blues

by KH_FF13



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, Gen, Prompt Fill, first time meeting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_FF13/pseuds/KH_FF13
Summary: The day that intertwined Sean's future with his life long friend Tim and it all started with a simple bike ride.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Oz Magi





	Summertime Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> This is my 2020 Oz magi gift to ozsaur 
> 
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Kid Tim and kid Sean  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: The summer they first meet  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Bikes, 4th of July, Treehouse, take your pick  
> Story/Art/Either: Story
> 
> Enjoy

_ The summer of 1968 _

“Sean Murphy, are you going to waste away in your room for the whole summer?” His mother complained from the doorway.

“There’s nothing to do in this place Ma.” The boy complained back no one had asked him if he wanted to move from the Bronx to boring-ass Attica.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Get your butt off that bed and go ride your bike. Maybe something exciting will happen, but I don’t want you here before dinner, got it? You won’t stay young forever trust me enjoy it while you still can.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Sean’s not in the mood to hear his mother going through her midlife crisis again.

He first rides his bike past the prison to glare at the structure for a good while since it’s the reason they even moved here. Sean had always thought his Dad’s job was a cool one. It's both dangerous and respectable almost like the civilian version of a marine but the boy wished he never asked for a transfer at the time he did because the only opening was for Attica.

Once Sean was satisfied, he rode to some bike trail he overheard about in the supermarket when they first moved into town. After riding around for an hour, he finally found the trail and went in; Sean can admit it wasn’t half bad seeing so much green compared to all the asphalt and buildings in the city. He’s slowly pedaling the trail when Sean spots something up ahead of him, so he speeds up to see what it is.

“Hey, are you ok?” Turns out it was some kid that fell and was rubbing his battered knees. “Kinda, I must have tripped on some loose rocks and fell.” Sean nods unmounting from his bike to help the other boy up and straighten his bike that landed a few feet into the forest.

“Thanks, I’m Tim by the way.”

“Sean.” He says shaking his hand.

“Well, um there’s a little rest stop not far from here. Want to walk with me and sit there for a while?” Tim asked.

“Sure.” It’s not like he has anything better to do until dinner.

He walked while Tim limped in silence to the area that he said was up ahead when they reached it there's some people there and benches which they sat in an unoccupied one.

Tim is the one to break the silence, “I’ve never seen you before, are you passing through town, or did you move here?”

“Moved here my Dad’s a Correctional Officer and was transferred to Attica.” Sean responds while scratching the wooden table with his nails.

“Oh, that’s cool what prison did he work at before?” The other boy seemed mesmerized by his father’s job.

“Rikers Island, we used to live in the Bronx.”

Tim looked impressed, “So, you’re from the city I’ve never left town before it must feel boring having to move here.”

Sean laughs, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I said when we got here.”

The other boy nods in understanding, “Not much happens here but because of the prison, everyone always has good business. My Dad owns a store, and a good chunk of his customers are people that come to visit the inmates; in a way it’s a blessing in disguise.”

The way Tim talks about the prison is almost like it’s the heart of the town and everyone that lives here are the veins connected to its pulse if the prison keeps a steady rhythm everyone is happy but Sean wonders what would happen if it had a heart attack would they feel it too?

“Our view of prison is very different, to me it’s a place where bad people are put away for breaking the law and need to be taught how to behave.” He says plainly.

His words make Tim laugh, “Well we are different your Dad works in one while mine asks if you want him to double bag your groceries.” Sean chuckled despite himself Tim wasn’t half bad, a little naive but an ok kid.

Maybe his mother was right something would happen after all.

“I guess this is where we part ways my house is to the right.” Sean points in the opposite direction Tim has to go to his own house.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around right?” Tim looked hopeful and worried over what his answer would be. He thought about it Tim didn’t annoy him like new people usually do and Sean brooded less in his company since moving here. “Sure, maybe we can come up with something fun to do in this prison town.” Tim smiled at him before limping home while he rode away.

“Did anything interesting happen while you were out?” His mother asked jitterily and he knew right away she took her ‘happy pills’ explaining why she was so desperate to get him out of the house.

“Met a kid named Tim, I might hang out with him again.” He responds good mood completely gone again.

His Mom grins talking ecstatically for no reason, “That’s great see I told you something exciting would happen.” She then begins to opens and closes her hands walking towards the kitchen angrily yelling, “Dinners ready get in there and eat it, your Dad’s not coming back tonight.”

Sean sighed defeated; everything may be new but some of the old still follows him.

__

_ Summertime 2010 _

Sean hurriedly walked to the hospital room wanting to kill Tim with his bare hands, he pushed the door open seeing his friend wrapped almost like a mummy, “What happened this time?” He questioned arms crossed.

“Seriously, no are you ok Tim? I was so worried when I heard? Just going directly into interrogation mode.” Oh, he’s both worried and scared shitless but he’s not going to give Tim the satisfaction of seeing it nor will he allow to be teased for it.

“Yeah yeah yeah I’m a heartless bastard and you’re the bleeding heart. We established our roles a long time ago but I’m still your friend now tell me why you look like Humpty Dumpty put back together with plaster and glue?”

“I was riding my bike and got hit by a car.” Tim explained trying not to move.

“Please, tell me it’s not a hit and run.” He rubs his eyes hoping for a no because he’s not in the mode for headaches that aren’t Oz-related.

“Oh, no it was an old woman that shouldn’t be driving anymore her son’s handling the situation with the police.”

Sean couldn’t help it he laughed, “Sorry man but you got rear-ended by Miss Daisy.”

Tim laughed but it looked like he was crying and choking instead, “Ow, what’s wrong with you? I’m in pain and you're making jokes.”

“Come on, we’ve known each other since we were ten and I have seen all the bad stuff that happens to you and around you. So, if I need to crack a bad joke to lighten the mood well…” Sean shrugs moving closer to the bed, “You still choose to be friends with me just like I do.” Being friends with Tim has been a full-time job since the day they met from schoolyard bullies to his dreams of a successful Em City, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Well, could you at least work on making it less dark?”

“No.” He says plainly grabbing the pudding cup on the table.

“Fucking bastard, that’s mine.” Tim whined before groaning when he accidentally moved his head.

Sean chuckled happily the old will always follow him but not all of it is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun interesting prompt that got me thinking of adding a few one-shots because some extra ideas popped into my head to add more to the story that I created. Although I don't know when I'll write them since I got other WIP's that need to be written first but I know I'm not done with this verse just yet.
> 
> History fact: The 'happy pills' that Sean refers to when his mother is acting weird is because back in the 60s was when prescription pill abuse started to rise and the kids of that era were the first to deal with this type of addiction from their parents.
> 
> Later *Waves goodbye*


End file.
